


But You and Me

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts the same: Jared and Jensen alone in one room. What happens after is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) 2014 exchange.

**1**

There’s only one other guy in the room with him, flipping through a magazine. He’s tall even when sitting, as tall as Jared maybe, hair cropped short. Jared wonders if he should offer a friendly hello. For all he knows they could both be competing for the same role, although his agent claims his contract is as good as signed. Eventually, he switches to the chair next to the guy.

“So, where is everybody?”

The guy shrugs, closing the magazine. “No one here but you and me, pal.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Jensen.”

“Jared.” Jared shakes the hand, Jensen’s grip firm. “Where are you from, Jensen?”

They hit it off just like that.

***

Being one of only two leads in a pilot is stressful on a level Jared’s rarely experienced. Jensen usually falls asleep on the drive from the set to his hotel, the lines on his face evening out as his head rests against the window. Jared’s man enough to admit that Dean’s rough look makes Jensen even more attractive than he already is. Even David Nutter, their director – who knows Jensen’s name damn well – refers to him as “the pretty one”. Jared might have some blame in that, because he keeps forgetting that he’s not Dean anymore and responding to Jensen’s cues. He refuses to feel guilty about it, though, not when it makes Jensen so adorably flustered.

Today they both startle awake when their driver pulls up to the first hotel. They worked especially hard and long today, wrapping up the last few scenes and re-shooting some. Now they’re in for the long wait of post-production, the pilot being presented to the network, and hoping it will get picked up.

“Hey.” Jensen pokes his head back through the car door, looking like he needs the support of the frame. “You’re flying out tomorrow, right?”

“If I can get up in time,” Jared says around a yawn.

“Well, you got my number.” Jensen pats the roof of the car. “So call me.”

The WB doesn’t like the pilot enough to order a full season. A month later Jared is offered a recurring role on _One Tree Hill_ instead and takes it, half because Chad is on it and it’s fun to work with him.

He wonders if he and Jensen will ever be on the same show again.

 

**2**

Jared’s almost given up hope of anything ever happening when the door opens. It’s not David or any of the network people he’s already met, though, but a guy stepping in, glancing around the room. He frowns.

“Nope,” Jared responds to the unspoken question. “No one here but you and me.”

The guy hums. “I expected to have at least some competition. You’re here to play my,” – he gives Jared a suspicious once-over – “ _little_ brother, right? I’m Jensen.”

They actually have to wait another _hour_ for an assistant to come for them, but with Jensen as company it’s not that bad.

***

At the wrap party for the second season Jared leans against the wall, wiping the sweat from his brow. They have no news whether they’ll be renewed yet and it seems the crew’s decided to go out with a bang just in case.

Jensen makes his way over slowly, shaking a few hands on the way.

“Wanna go outside?” Jensen asks. Jared nods and follows him out on the deck. It’s significantly less crowded out here, just a few people out for a smoke or some fresh air.

Jensen leads him to a more secluded spot behind a huge potted plant and pulls out a tattered pack of cigarettes that he’s been carrying around for half the season, only three left inside. He offers Jared one but Jared declines and watches Jensen smoke with his elbows braced on the railing.

Jared takes a long pull on his beer. “I’m gonna miss those guys,” he says. “Miss you.” Shit, he must have had more than he thought to be at the drunken confession state already.

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees. He turns his head to look at Jared, eyes glittering with the lights of the city, and it’s like a sudden stab to Jared’s heart, how much he misses Jensen already. How much he hopes for another season just so he can look at Jensen’s face for sixteen hours a day.

Jensen watches him back while Jared studies him, holds still and only closes his eyes when Jared wraps his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck to pull him in.

Their lips touch for a brief moment before Jensen sighs and opens up to him. He tastes of beer and cigarettes, which should be an unpleasant combination, but Jared licks deep into Jensen’s mouth to catch it all anyway. When they finally stop, Jensen has his back against the railing and his hands clenched in Jared’s shirt. For the next kiss, they both lean in at the same time.

The next time Jared sees Jensen in person is at a network party four years later. They say hello, shake hands, and their wives make plans for the four of them to meet for dinner.

 

**3**

It’s half an hour before one of them speaks. To be honest, Jared’s a bit star-struck. He’s seen Jensen Ackles in _Dark Angel_ and some episodes of _Smallville_. The guy’s crazy good and Jared’s not sure how he can live up to that.

“Looks like there’s no one here but you and me,” Jensen finally says. “Wanna draw straws to decide who gets to play whom?”

Jared laughs. “No way. Dean’s certainly got this cocky attitude because he’s shorter than his little brother.”

“You wish,” Jensen says then tells Jared all about Dean’s background story while Jared pitches in with his ideas for Sam, suddenly sure that they will fit just fine.

***

Jensen’s strapped into a harness for Dean’s final scenes in hell, hanging in front of a green screen, when the steel structure holding him a couple of feet off the ground just collapses, burying Jensen underneath.

Jared spends three days at Jensen’s bedside, trying to keep it together for the both of them.

The first thing Jensen says to him when he wakes up, still pale and his pretty face marred with scratches and bruises, is, ”You look like shit.”

Jared nearly cries in relief and kisses Jensen’s mouth carefully.

Jensen needs a couple of months of physical therapy, so Dean is left in hell for a while – maybe forever, although Jared doesn’t want to think about that. Eric’s always wanted to introduce angels to the show, so Sam gets Castiel instead and Jared gets Misha. Misha’s a great guy, funny and intelligent, and the prank wars on set reach a new all-time high, but he can’t replace Jensen in everything.

They still talk every day, Jared sends pictures from the set and Jensen texts how the PT is going, but it’s just not the same.

When they finally sit on Jensen’s couch in L.A. with Jensen still holding his arm stiffly to his side and Jensen confesses that he asked out his nurse, Jared’s been expecting it.

 

**4**

“So, no one here but you and me.” Jared spreads his hands to indicate the otherwise empty room. ”Are we supposed to fight it out?”

The other guy laughs. “No need. I’m Jensen, I’m here for Dean. I read for Sam first but they told me they found someone else to play the goofy college kid. Guess that’s you.”

Jared leans forward in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. “I’ll see your goofy kid and raise you Dean’s daddy issues. You from around here?”

“Nah, Texas. You?”

“No shit; me, too. Born and bred, amigo. Dude, did they tell you that we’ll be filming up in Canada? We’re gonna freeze both our asses off.”

It doesn’t take long for them to get attached at the hip.

***

By the end of season six they’re sleeping with each other pretty regularly.

They’re careful about it, but Jared can’t always help touching Jensen in public, throwing an arm around his shoulder or keeping a hand on the small of his back. It’s fine, though; Jared’s already got a reputation for being a touchy-feely guy.

Until it all goes to hell.

Jared has six missed calls from his agent, four from this parents and an uncountable number from various friends before he even sees the picture. Jensen’s been pacing up and down, on the phone with his own agent for nearly forty minutes now. Jared wants to go over and make him stop, but Jensen’s wound so tight Jared’s afraid to even lay a finger on him right now.

In the end, all their efforts are useless against the combined sharing power of the internet. Jensen’s strategy of _deny, deny, deny_ doesn’t work when it’s quite obviously him on his knees on the dirty floor.

They fight about it, then make up again. Jared comes out, Jensen doesn’t, and they fight about it some more.

Jensen only signs up for half a season.

The day before Jensen moves back to L.A. for good, they have loud, angry sex on Jared’s couch. Jared’s grips Jensen’s hips hard, intent on making Jensen feel each punishing thrust.

When he wakes up the next morning, hung over with a disgusting mix of dried come and sweat on his stomach, Jensen is gone.

 

**5**

It only takes one look and the clasp of their hands for Jared to know that this man, Jensen, will become one of the most important people in his life.

“So,” Jensen says, his fingers still warm on Jared’s wrist, “no one here but you and me.”

Jared doesn’t shift his gaze away from Jensen’s eyes. “Looks like.”

 

**Epilogue**

Jensen climbs off with a satisfied sigh, dick sticky and still half-hard, while Jared straightens out his legs. Drawing Jensen back into his arms, Jared runs a hand all the way down Jensen’s back to tuck two fingers between the cheeks of his ass, feeling how soft and open he is. He loves touching Jensen when he’s been fucked, how Jensen’s body reacts almost on its own. He moves the other hand to Jensen’s thigh, making Jensen twitch and groan.

“I think my leg is still cramping.”

Jared snorts. “Maybe you shouldn’t have sex this athletic at your ripe old age of thirty-six.”

“Shut up.” Jensen punches him half-heartedly. He’s quiet for a while, then says, “Filming starts again next week.”

Slipping his fingers out, Jared shifts so he can look at Jensen. “Really? I was sure _my_ script said that Sam got an extra month off.”

“You wish.” Jensen catches Jared’s wandering hand, twining their fingers together. “I’m just saying; you ever think how incredible it is that we’re still here, still doing this? About the thousand things that could have gone wrong?”

“Seriously, Jensen, one leg cramp while you’re riding me does not warrant a midlife crisis.” He presses his lips to the frown on Jensen’s temple, then tips Jensen’s chin up for a proper kiss. “No, I don’t. But I’m glad it happened just like this.”

 

The End.


End file.
